gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht am Trident
|Ort = Trident |Ausgang = Entscheidender Sieg der Rebellen |Seite1 = Rebellen |Seite2 = Royalisten |Kommandant1 = *Robert Baratheon *Lord Eddard Stark *Lord Jon Arryn *Lord Hoster Tully |Kommandant2 = *{Rhaegar Targaryen} *Prinz {Lewyn Martell} *Ser Barristan Selmy *Ser {Jonothor Darry} |Truppenstärke1 = *35.000 Männer |Truppenstärke2 = *40.000 Männer *davon 10.000 Dornische |Verluste1 = *Unbekannt |Verluste2 = *Beachtlich *Armee verstreut *{Rhaegar Targaryen} *{Lewyn Martell} *{Jonothor Darry} |Teil von = Roberts Rebellion |Vorherige = Schlacht der Glocken |Nächste = Plünderung von Königsmund }} Die Schlacht am Trident (im Original: Battle of the Trident) war die entscheidende Schlacht in Roberts Rebellion. Was mit einem Sieg der Rebellen endete, markierte den Untergang der Targaryen Dynastie nach fast drei Jahrhunderten, als Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen von Lord Robert Baratheon erschlagen wurde. In der Serie Auftakt Robert Baratheon war es erfolgreich gelungen, seine Hauptstreitmacht aus den Sturmlanden zu seinen Verbündeten in den Norden zu führen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam es zu Kämpfen mit Royalisten bei Sommerhall, Aschfurt und Steinsepte. Bei Steinsepte gelang es den Royalisten beinahe, Robert zu ergreifen, doch wurden sie in der Schlacht der Glocken von den eingetroffenen Rebellen des Tals und des Nordens besiegt. Die vereinte Streitmacht marschierte nun nördlich des Tridents. Die Flusslords waren gespalten, aber das Haus Tully bekannte sich zu den Rebellen. In der Zwischenzeit war Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt und sammelte ebenfalls alle Kräfte der Royalisten. Dann führte er die Armee zum Trident, um sich den Rebellen zu stellen, als diese versuchten den Fluss nach Süden zu überqueren und Königsmund bedrohten. thumb|300px|Prinz Rhaegar, Prinz Lewyn Martell und Ser Barristan führen die Streitkräfte ins Feld. Roberts Armee beim Trident bestand aus Truppen der Sturmlande, des Nordens, des Tals und der Flusslande. Die Truppen der Sturmlande waren durch die vorangegangenen Kämpfe dezimiert, aber entsprechend kampferprobt. Rhaegars Armee bestand hauptsächlich aus Truppen der Kronlande, sowie 10.000 Dornischen, die sich ihnen unter dem Befehl von Ser Lewyn Martell, einem Ritter der Königsgarde, anschlossen. Ihre Unterstützung war erzwungen, da der Irre König die rechtmäßige Gemahlin von Rhaegar, Elia Martell, als Geisel festhielt. Insgesamt waren die Royalisten den Rebellen zahlenmäßig leicht überlegen. Schlacht Rhaegar Targaryen wurde während der Schlacht von Robert Baratheon getötet, was zu einem entscheidenden Sieg der Rebellen führte. Rhaegar wurde bei einer Furt des Tridents durch einen Hieb von Roberts Kriegshammer getötet. Der Schlag war so heftig, dass sich die Rubine aus Rhaegars Rüstung lösten, wodurch der Ort seinen Namen erhielt: Rubinfurt. Die 10.000 Dornischen fielen, einschließlich Prinz Lewyn Martell. Ser Barristan Selmy war dem Tode nahe, als er zu Robert gebracht wurde. Obwohl Robert geraten wurde, ihn zu töten, schonte er dessen Leben und schickte ihm sogar seinen eigenen Maester, um Selmys Verletzungen zu behandeln, in Anerkennung seines Mutes und der Loyalität des Ritters, obwohl dieser auf Seiten der Royalisten gekämpft hatte. Lord Walder Frey, der Lord von Kreuzweg und einer von Lord Hoster Tullys Vasallen, erschien erst nach Ende der Schlacht, wofür Lord Tully ihn spöttisch "der späte Lord Frey" nannte, ein Beiname, der auf ewig an ihm haften blieb. Nachwirkung Die Schlacht am Trident besiegelte das Ende der Targaryen-Dynastie. Keine Armee stand mehr zwischen den Rebellen und Königsmund, die letzte verbliebene Streitmacht der Royalisten unter Maes Tyrell belagerte erfolglos Sturmkap und Tywin Lennister marschierte von Casterlystein zur Hauptstadt. Verwundet und unfähig die Armee anzuführen, sandte Robert seinen engsten Vertrauten Lord Eddard Stark nach Süden, um Königsmund einzunehmen. Lord Eddard Stark führte die Armee nach Süden, um Königsmund schnellstmöglich zu erreichen, unwissend, dass eine vermeintliche Lennister-Verstärkung dort eingetroffen war. Eddard fand die Hauptstadt mit geöffneten Toren und geplündert durch die Truppen des Hauses Lennister vor, die dadurch ihre Treue zur Rebellion beweisen wollten. In den Büchern Die Schlacht am Trident war eine Schlacht, die letztlich ausschlaggebend für das Ende von Roberts Rebellion war. Der Kampf wurde zwischen Rebellen und Royalisten am Grünen Arm des Flusses Trident ausgetragen, an der Stelle, die danach als Rubinfurt Bekanntheit erlangte. Sie endete mit einem Sieg der Rebellen. Auftakt Nach der Niederlage bei Steinsepte, hatte König Aerys II. Targaryen erkannt, dass die Rebellion eine große Bedrohung für die Targaryens darstellte, vielleicht die größte Gefahr für die Dynastie seit Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer. Die Rebellen wurden am östlichen Ufer des Grünen Arms vereint, mit den Truppen des Hauses Baratheon, Stark, Tully und Arryn, wodurch sie stark genug waren, um Königsmund anzugreifen. Angeführt von Robert Baratheon marschierte ihr Herr nach Süden, entlang des Königsweges, zum Hauptübergang des Tridents. Zu dieser Zeit war Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen wieder aufgetaucht, um seinerseits die Royalisten anzuführen. König Aerys hatte die Martells unköniglich daran erinnert, dass sich Prinzessin Elia in seiner Gewalt befand und schickte ihren Onkel und Ritter der Königsgarde, Prinz Lewyn Martell, damit er den Befehl über 10.000 Mann aus Dorne übernahm und diese auf dem Königsweg zum Trident führte, wo er sich mit Rhaegars Armee vereinte. Gleichzeitig wurden Ser Barristan Selmy und Ser Jonothor Darry entsandt, um die verstreuten Truppen von Lord Jon Connington zu sammeln und sich dann ebenfalls der Armee von Rhaegar anzuschließen. Zusätzlich überzeugte Rhaegar seinen Vater, der Lord Tywin Lennister um Hilfe bat. Obwohl eine beachtliche Armee und Flotte, unter dem Befehl der Royalisten Maes Tyrell und Paxter Rothweyn, die Festung Sturmkap belagerte, wurden auch sie aufgefordert, einige ihrer Truppen zum Marsch nach Norden zu stellen. Schließlich war die Royalisten Armee unter Rhaegar auf 40.000 Mann angewachsen, marschierte den Königsweg entlang zum Hauptübergang des Tridents, da diese strategisch wichtige Position am ehesten von den Rebellen bedroht wurde. Aufstellung 'Rebellen' thumb|250px Die Armee der Rebellen bestand aus: * Alle Streitkräfte des Nordens. * Fast alle Streitkräfte des Tals, wenn auch ein paar Häuser loyal zu den Targaryens standen. * Die Hälfte der Streitkräfte der Flusslande. Die Flusslande waren im Bürgerkrieg tief gespalten. Haus Tully und viele kleinere Lords hatten sich zu den Aufständischen bekannt, während andere Häuser wie Darry, Muton und Ryger, die teilweise persönliche Bedingungen zu den Targaryens pflegten, zu den Royalisten hielten. Das Haus Frey, der bedeutendste der Tully Vasallen, bekannt sich zu keiner der beiden Seiten. * Einige Sturmlords. Obwohl Robert Baratheon der Lord von Sturmkap war und eine zentrale Figur der Rebellion, war der Großteil der Sturmlande im Süden von ihnen abgeschnitten und durch die Schlacht von Aschfurt und die Belagerung von Sturmkap geschwächt. Aus diesem Grund war ihr Beitrag zum Kampf im Norden begrenzt. Insgesamt: rund 35.000 Soldaten. 'Royalisten' thumb|250px Die Armee der Royalisten bestand aus: * 10.000 Mann aus Dorne. * Überlebende von der Schlacht der Glocken, die aus loyalen Häusern der Flusslande, Sturmlande und des Tals bestand. * Alle Häuser der Kronlande; einschließlich der Lords von Klauenhorn und der Meerenge. * Mehrere hundert Mann aus der Weite. Es wird gesagt, dass die königliche Armee größer war, die Rebellen dafür aber kampferprobter. Es waren beinahe 40.000 Mann, ein Zehntel davon Ritter. Der Rest waren Bogenschützen, Freie Reiter und Fußsoldaten. Die Infanterie bestand aus beidem, Speerträgern und Pikenieren. Die Schlacht thumb|250px Die Schlacht fand an der Kreuzung des Grünen Arms des Tridents statt, die später als Rubinfurt bekannt sein würde. Die Truppen aus Dorne, angeführt von Prinz Lewyn Martell bedrohten Roberts linke Flanke. Ser Lyn Corbray nahm das Schwert seines verwundeten Vaters, führte einen Gegenangriff und schlug sie zurück. Dabei begegnete Ser Lyn den bereits verletzten Prinz Lewyn. In dem anschließenden Kampf, wurde Prinz Lewyn von Ser Lyn getötet. An anderer Stelle der Schlacht, tötete Ser Barristan der Kühne mehrere Männer, Lord Jason Mallister rächte seinen Bruder Jeffor Mallister, indem er drei von Rhaegars Vasallen erschlug, und Robert selbst, nahm an den Kämpfen teil und stellte Rhaegar im Zweikampf. thumb|250px Obwohl viele große Lords und Ritter entweder ihr Leben verloren oder sich einen Namen durch den Kampf machten, war die Schlacht entschieden, als Rhaegar durch einen Hieb von Roberts Kriegshammer getötet wurde. Der Schlag war so hart, dass die Rubine, die Rhaegar Rüstung schmückten, herausgelöst wurden und in den Fluss fielen, was der Rubinfurt ihren Namen verlieh. Führungslos, brach die königliche Armee auseinander und floh. Bemerkenswerte Verluste * Rhaegar Targaryen * Lewyn Martell * Jonothor Darry * Beide Söhne von Mors "Krähenfresser" Umber Nachwirkung thumb|250px Es war die Entscheidungsschlacht des Krieges. Nach dem Sieg, schlossen sich die Freys der Gewinnerseite an, Hoster Tully nannte Walder Frey "Der späte Lord Frey", weil er sich zu spät für die Seite der Rebellion entschied. Der Weg nach Königsmund war nun für die Rebellen frei, während die letzte bedeutende Armee der Royalisten mit der Belagerung von Sturmkap beschäftigt war. Die Rebellen erfuhren auch, dass eine Armee der Lennisters mit schnellem Tempo nach Königsmund marschierte. Robert war in der Schlacht verwundet worden, weshalb Eddard Stark die Führung der Rebellenarmee übernahm und geradewegs auf dem Königsweg Richtung Hauptstadt marschierte, um noch vor den Lennisters dort einzutreffen. Ser Barristan war dem Tode nahe, als er vor Robert gebracht wurde. Obwohl ihm Roose Bolton dazu riet, Barristan zu töten, schonte Robert sein Leben und schickte ihm seinen eigenen Maester, der seine Wunden behandeln sollte. Zitate Galerie History&LoreRobertsRebellionMartell1.jpg History&LoreFlusslandeRebellion2.jpg History&LoreFlusslandeRebellion1.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Trident fr:Bataille du Trident pl:Bitwa nad Tridentem ru:Битва на Трезубце zh:三叉戟河之役 Kategorie:Roberts Rebellion Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten